Mary Ann Morgan (1870-1941)
Mary Ann Morgan was born in 1870 at Cambrian Hill, near Ross Creek in Victoria, Australia. She was the 9th child of David Morgan and Ann Watkins. At the time of her birth, her father was a farmer. Mary was born a twin, her twin sister being Emma Jane Morgan. Mary was the elder of the two. When the twins were born it is said that one of the boys was sent for a midwife, but was waylaid by a game of marbles. So it was left to David to help in the delivery. One of the daughters overheard her mother to say “Shift that one David, there’s another one coming!” Cambrian Hill When Mary was a child, her father changed from his farming profession to being a butcher. Between 1884 & 1885 he had a butcher's shop at Cambrian Hill, and then the family decided to move to Williamstown, where he opened another butcher shop. Williamstown Mary Ann married Harry Pollard, son of Henry Pollard and Mary Ann Hayes, in Newport, Victoria in 1891. His father died before he was born in Kapunda, South Australia, and his mother remarried about 1 year later. The family had moved to the Williamstown area in approximately 1886, where Harry was employed as a blacksmith. Harry gave his age as 25 when he married in 1891, only 4 years older than his bride. He was actually 31, 10 years her senior. Kilkenny Harry obtained a transfer to Kilkenny, South Australia in approximately 1895 with the firm Meephan Ferguson. He travelled to South Australia alone to set up the household for the family, and wife Mary Ann travelled later with the eldest two children on board the ship the "Marloo". The family lived in Young Street and Fletcher Road, Sandwell. Adelaide Steamship Company Around 1900, Harry joined the Adelaide Steamship Company at Port Adelaide. The Adelaide Steamship Company had been incorporated in South Australia in 1875. It purpose was to provide steamship services from Adelaide to Melbourne and subsequently further afield. He was employed by them for some time and, because he was very secretive about his right age throughout his life, he was made to retire when the Adelaide Steamship Company found out his true age. Mary Ann and Harry had moved closer to Port Adelaide when he became settled in his work with the steamship company as a ship smith. In 1934 he lived with Mary at 14 Jetty Rd, Largs Bay. Death Harry died in 1936 and was buried in the Cheltenham Cemetery. Mary outlived him by 5 years, dying in October 1941 of hypostatic pneumonia and cerebral thrombosis. Her usual residence was listed as Lincoln Street, Largs Bay, but her death occurred at Wolverston Private Hospital on the Esplanade at Semaphore. Mary Ann was buried with Harry in the Cheltenham Cemetery. Children |- |colspan="3" bgcolor="#FFfce0" style="color: #000000;" |'Children of Henry & Mary Ann Pollard' References * Information Paul & Suzanne Morgan * Birth, Death & Marriage indexes * Information from Peter Underdown Category:Born in Cambrian Hill, Victoria Category:Married in 1891 Category:Married in Newport, Victoria Category:Died in Largs Bay, South Australia Category:Non-SMW people articles